Ami entre dos dimensiones
by Miyu Mizuki
Summary: Ami Mitchel, ese es mi nombre. Lo que les voy a contar a continuacion es algo que nunca crei que pasaria... o al menos, no a mi. Si no creen nada de lo escrito aqui, esta bien, al menos espero que se diviertan y entretengan un poco... (me base en fanfiction que he leido por ahi, disfruten! :D).
1. Prologo

**Prologo.  
**_"El inicio de una aventura inesperada"_

Me llamo Ami Mitchel, tengo 13 años.

Soy un tipo de persona a la que reconocerían con las palabras "otaku", "wotaku", o "aniwota", más fácil de explicar: me gustan el anime y el manga en general… bueno, todo lo que se puede relacionar con la cultura japonesa. Mi anime/manga favorito que puedo considerar como una pieza memorable de mi infancia es Shaman King. Recuerdo bien que el protagonista de dicho anime, Yoh Asakura, fue mi primer amor platónico de anime en toda mi vida (… ¡¿Qué?! Al menos no soy como algunos de los chicos fanboys que se casan con almohadas anime, y créanme que si he leído noticias así…), seguido del antagonista, Hao Asakura. ¿Por qué? Yoh tenía esa actitud pacífica y tranquila que hace que las personas a su alrededor disfruten su compañía, mientras que Hao, pues… para ser malo y querer destruir a la humanidad, hay que admitirlo, ¡es genial!

Pero bueno, creo que me estoy saliendo del tema. Lo que les voy a contar, es algo que seguro nunca me creerán, y si no lo hacen, al menos espero entretenerlos un poco. Seguro algunos de ustedes han oído de un anime que salió en el 2012 llamado "Sword Art Online" (SAO), un anime que da inicio cuando el protagonista, Kirigaya, encuentra un juego en línea con el nombre de 'Sword Art Online' (lo sé, muy original), cuyas reglas son 'el único modo de salir es ganar el juego', y 'muerte en el juego, significa muerte en la vida real'… pues digamos que lo que a mí me sucedió fue algo similar, y al mismo tiempo muy diferente.

Todo comenzó una mañana común y corriente, o bueno, al menos eso creí. Estaba vagando por el internet, como estaba muy aburrida comencé a buscar algún foro o sitio donde se hicieran 'juegos de rol', que consisten en que, según el tipo de juego de rol al que quieras entrar, después de crear una cuenta, debes crear un personaje (su nombre, edad, apariencia, modo de ser y el tipo de personaje que será, como en Death Note, si será detective, policía, estudiante, shinigami, etc.). Y encontré un sitio que se llamaba "Anime no oukoku" (que se traduce como "reino del anime"), el cual parecía ser un juego de rol.

Entré, y para mi asombro, no era solo un juego de rol, eran MUCHOS juegos de rol. ¡Podías encontrar cualquier anime que existe! Había una sección para cada anime, desde Another hasta Zero no Tsukaima, incluso vi algunos animes que he visto y que no son muy conocidos como AKB0048, Ben-to, también "Tasogare Otome no Amnesia"… por los Grandes Espíritus, juro que lo más probable es que hasta el más fuerte wotaku se habría desmayado de solo verlo. Y claro, en toda esa lista, se encontraba mi preciado anime Shaman King. Así que hice click en su nombre y comencé a llenar el formulario de la siguiente manera:

_Nombre real: Ami Mitchel.  
Nombre a utilizar: Miyu Mizuki.  
Genero: Mujer.  
Edad: 13 años.  
Fecha de nacimiento para el personaje: 11 de noviembre de 1985 _(año de nacimiento de Yoh, Anna y Manta, al igual que el de otros personajes con la misma edad).  
_Grupo sanguíneo: AB.  
Naturaleza: Chaman.  
Espíritu(s) acompañantes: Lobo ártico llamado Claw y gata llamada Ámbar (¿ven lo que intento hacer aquí?).  
Apariencia: Pelo largo y liso color negro, ojos color azul grisáceo, tono de piel claro y natural, estatura un poco más baja que la de Yoh pero más alta que Len Tao. Viste un suéter negro y largo, una blusa holgada color salmón (simplemente no quiero decir rosa), una falda corta (pero no demasiado), y unas botas negras con agujetas y calcetas con rayas blanco y negro.  
Imagen: (dibujo que había hecho anteriormente de cómo quería que se viera Miyu)._

… ¿Notaron algo raro, o quieren que les explique? Sin importar su respuesta, se los diré: no pide explicar la personalidad del personaje. ¿Cómo sabrán los demás usuarios como deberían comportarse al interactuar conmigo en el juego de rol? Y tampoco pidió mi correo electrónico... pero bueno, creo que más adelante se darán cuenta el por qué no pide eso. En fin, di click en 'Guardar datos', y espere a que cargara. A continuación se abrió otra página con más campos para llenar, y… bueno, escribiéndolo tal y como esta, creo que se explica mejor:

_Posesiones con las que deseas iniciar:  
Condiciones en las que quieres iniciar:  
Elije categoría para iniciar:  
Iniciar desde:_

…

Simplemente, no tenía idea de cómo llenarlo. Así que abrí otra ventana del sitio en el que se explicara cómo hacerlo, y dándome una idea más clara, lo completé.

_Posesiones con las que deseas iniciar: Mi laptop, mis audífonos blanco y negro, mi celular, mi cuaderno de dibujos, mi collar con cruz, mi brazalete con una gema azul para usarlo en lugar de una tablilla como la de Yoh, mis vestidos negro con blanco y negro con dorado (uno nunca sabe…), incluyendo unos cuantos cambios de ropa extra, y 750,000_ \

_(se vale soñar).  
Condiciones en las que quieres iniciar: Iniciar a estudiar en la escuela Secundaria "Shinra" un día antes que Manta Oyamada encuentre a Yoh Asakura en el cementerio hablando con los espíritus del lugar. Estaré quedándome en el mismo hotel que Len Tao. No haber hablado con nadie del salón de clase y solo haber permanecido callada todo el tiempo de clase. Cuando Yoh llegue y se siente al lado de mí en clase, me preguntará por que no hablo con nadie, y así iniciaremos una conversación, antes de que Manta interrumpa.  
Elije categoría para iniciar: Anime.  
Iniciar desde: Capitulo 1: 'El chico que baila con fantasmas'._

Una vez terminé, pulse Iniciar. De la nada, toda mi pantalla se puso en negro, y seguido de eso salió de ella una luz tan brillante que no la soporté y cerré mis ojos. Comencé a sentirme un poco mareada, eso al menos hasta que todo se oscureció y perdí la consciencia.

Cuando desperté, estaba en un lugar completamente diferente. Estaba recostada en una cama, dentro de lo que parecía ser una habitación, y a juzgar por la vista que tenía desde la ventana de la misma, en un piso alto de un hotel.

"¡¿P-pero que-…?!".

Estaba muy confundida, no solo no recordaba haberme quedado en un hotel, sino que además, de algún modo, recordaba haber visto este lugar antes. Me levanté de la cama y entre al baño a lavarme el rostro, pero al pararme frente al espejo, lo que debía ser mi reflejo, se veía completamente diferente: pelo negro, ojos azules, un tono de piel más claro que el mío… mi confusión terminó cuando por fin comprendí lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Esta habitación es igual a la de Len Tao en el anime, razón por la que me parecía conocida. Y mi reflejo… era exactamente igual a como yo describí que sería Miyu. Por fin comprendí todo, yo ya no era Ami Mitchel, era Miyu Mizuki.


	2. Capitulo 1 Yo soy

**Lamento la freaking tardanza! D': escuela + profesores que se pasan de... ya ustedes completen! xD bueno, para compensar lo mucho que tarde, hice de este un capitulo largo! TwT lo siento gente, no habra mucha accion sino hasta el siguiente capitulo uwu y... no puedo creer que haga esto... respondere a los comentarios de algunos usuarios! :'D**

**Megami no Gaka-chan: yo tambien soy una adicta a usar el parentesis! xD y estoy igual que tu, se que es 'chamanes' pero al diablo eso! escribire 'shamanes' tal y como siempre lo he hecho! x3 y que bueno que te gusto mi historia, gracias! :3**

**michelle: En serio lamento tardar tanto! TToTT tardo mucho mas de lo que me imagino en un principio! te lo tratare de compensar con lo largo del capitulo y con algo de accion en el siguiente! nwn**

**De paso, tambien un agradecimiento especial a Elvis Borda, fan de AKB y fan de mis historias TwT se que te hice esperar, pero al fin esta aqui! ;w; espero que te guste!**

**(Shaman King no me pertenece, pero SI me pertenecen Miyu, Yue, Minami y Yuki! nwn)**

**Disfruten! :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.  
**_**"Yo soy… ¡¿La Guardiana del Destino?!".**_

"P-pero… ¡¿Cómo pasó esto?!" me pregunté a mi misma. "Esto no es posible…".

Ok, para los que no hayan entendido bien lo que pasa aquí, es momento de recapitular un poco…

Estaba aburrida y me puse a buscar algún juego de rol de Shaman King, a lo cual _curiosamente _me apareció como primer resultado una página llamada _"Anime no oukoku" _(cuya lista de anime es casi tan infinita como la cancha de Súper Campeones); en mi **larga** búsqueda logre encontrar Shaman King, empecé a llenar los campos del formulario para crear un personaje, y…

¡Bingo!

"¡Claro! Si aun tengo todos los datos guardados dentro de mi laptop tal vez pueda tener una idea más clara de lo que está pasando" sonreí a mi idea.

Mi laptop estaba encima de la mesa de noche, justo al lado de mi cama… vaya, eso fue muy conveniente.

La encendí y busqué la página. En cuanto entre a la página, busqué mi perfil, información… ¡listo! Ahora, veamos…

_Nombre a utilizar: Miyu Mizuki.  
Genero: Mujer.  
Edad: 13 años.  
Fecha de nacimiento para el personaje: 11 de noviembre de 1985 __(año de nacimiento de Yoh, Anna y Manta, al igual que el de otros personajes con la misma edad).  
__Grupo sanguíneo: AB.  
Naturaleza: Shaman.  
Espíritu(s) acompañantes: Error al registrar datos.  
Apariencia: …._

"¡¿Error?!" miré mi muñeca derecha y, efectivamente, tenía el 'brazalete/contenedor de espíritus' puesto. "¿Claw? ¿Ambar?"… sin respuesta.

De repente, se abrió mi correo y apareció un mensaje nuevo, aparentemente de un administrador de la página.

"_Miyu Mizuki,_

_Lamentamos las molestias, pero te será asignado un espíritu guardián diferente._

_Su nombre es Yue, los Grandes Espíritus lo enviaron para que te ayude de ahora en adelante. El te explicará tu razón para estar aquí y que tendrás que hacer por ahora._

_Cabe recordarte que decidiste iniciar un par de días antes de que Yoh Asakura llegue a Tokio, por lo que es mejor que te alistes para ir a la escuela pronto. Tu nuevo uniforme escolar esta en el armario junto con ropa nueva y también algo de la ropa en tu hogar, de tu mundo. El resto de las cosas que decidiste traer a este mundo están en el baúl al pie de la cama, y encima de este están los materiales que necesitaras para la escuela. Una vez terminada la escuela, tendrás tiempo de hacer lo que te plazca._

_Goldva._

_P.D: A continuación está un plano de Tokio, en caso de algo."_

… Un momento…

¡¿Goldva?! ¡¿Desde cuándo Goldva sabe usar internet?! … bueno, son los apaches, creo que debía verlo venir. Y pensándolo bien, dice que Yue me aclararía las cosas.

"¿Yue?" pregunté, mirando el brazalete esperando una respuesta.

De pronto, la joya azul comenzó a brillar y frente a mí, apareció un muchacho… u hombre… no, definitivamente era un muchacho, tal vez solo unos años mayor que yo. Su cabello tenía un estilo similar al de Xemnas de Kingdom Hearts, solo que mas desarreglado, color rojo oscuro con las puntas y sus dos mechones al frente de color azul. Sus ojos eran color azul marino. Vestía una túnica azul con bordes negros que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas con pantalones similares a los del último traje de batalla de Yoh, solo que en vez de líneas naranjas eran de color azul al igual de la túnica. Era al menos unos centímetros más altos que yo y debajo de su túnica se podía ver su abdomen... juro por los Grandes Espíritus que de no ser por mi autocontrol, tal vez me habría puesto tan roja como una cereza.

"Yo soy Yue, fiel servidor de los Grandes Espíritus y guía de la joven guardiana, elegida para resguardar el destino de este mundo" dijo arrodillándose frente a mí. De acuerdo, si no me había sonrojado antes, ahora mi cara se hizo tan roja como un tomate. "En esta nueva era, yo estaré a su servicio, Miyu-sama".

Es un hecho, no sé qué pensar de todo esto.

"¡Espera un momento! ¿Guardiana elegida? ¿Nueva era? ¡¿Podrías explicarme que es lo que está pasando aquí?!" no me juzguen, no es de todos los días que en un momento estés aburrida navegando por el internet y al otro amanezcas en el mundo de tu anime favorito. "Y… ¡por favor, levántate! Me siento un poco incomoda".

"Como usted ordene" dijo tranquilamente mientras se levantaba. "¿Qué desea que le explique primero?".

"Bueno, creo que debes comenzar explicando a qué te refieres con 'guardiana elegida' y qué tengo que ver con eso".

"Muy bien" dijo comenzando a explicar las cosas. "Como Goldva-sama ya mencionó, los Grandes Espíritus me enviaron a mí para servirle a usted. La razón por la que ellos me enviaron, es la misma razón por la que usted ha sido traída a este mundo".

Paró de explicar por un momento, creo que notó mi confusión porque decidió continuar.

"El mundo del que usted vino y este siempre están conectados, aunque uno no sepa de la existencia del otro. Así ha sido desde tiempos antiguos, y los únicos que saben de la existencia de esta conexión son los Grandes Espíritus, que rigen ambos mundos, y por ende, la aldea apache. Entre los apaches, existe una leyenda- no, una profecía que habla de una joven nacida cada 500 años, que se encargará de mantener el orden entre ambos mundos y de cuidar el destino que se ha fijado para ambos. Esa joven es elegida por los Grandes Espíritus, quienes le brindan el poder suficiente para llevar a cabo su misión como Guardiana del Destino" continuó.

"Hace 1000 años, esa joven se unió a los Asakura para detener al gran onmyouji, Hao Asakura, y así restauró el orden en esa era. Luego, 500 años después, ella se unió con Yohken Asakura para derrotar a Hao en su reencarnación, y así mantener la paz por un tiempo, hasta que una organización secreta, al descubrir su poder, la capturó y al ver que se negaba a ayudarles, la mataron, con la explicación de que en realidad su poder era maligno y que los llevaría a todos a su destrucción. En esa época yo era quien la debía proteger, y me sacrifiqué para intentar salvarla, aunque tiempo después no lograría seguir viviendo." En este momento logree reconocer algo de tristeza en su voz.

"Pero reconozco que eso no fue en vano, ya que ahora me enmendaré por no protegerla como debía hacerlo" tengo el presentimiento de que ya se lo que va a decir... "Esa joven, que renace cada era del Torneo de Shamanes, y que protegerá la voluntad de los Grandes Espíritus… esa joven es usted, Miyu-sama".

… si, lo sabía.

"¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! Yo soy de otro mundo, ¡**mi **mundo real! Decir que soy yo cuando no soy de este mundo no tiene nada de sentido".

"Como expliqué al principio, Miyu-sama, ambos mundos siempre han estado conectados. Los Grandes Espíritus se dieron a la tarea de buscar a alguien de otra realidad".

"Pero, ¡¿Por qué?!".

"Porque sabían que esta vez Hao, con los poderes que ha adquirido todos estos años, intentaría evitar su llegada. Y no habría tenido que venir tan repentinamente de no ser porque Hao se dio cuenta del hecho que usted no existía en este mundo, y estaba por comenzar a buscar un modo de encontrarla".

"Ya veo…" dije, aun intentando comprender todo esto. "Entonces lo hicieron para poder proteger a las personas en mi mundo".

"Así es".

"Pero dices que yo… ¿debo proteger el destino de todos?" pase de estar confundida, a estar en un estado de shock. "¡¿Cómo se supone que debo hacerlo?!".

"Miyu-sama, recuerde que me tiene a mí para guiarla" me dijo con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. "Usted ya sabe lo que ocurrirá en este mundo, así que está consciente del destino que cada persona posee. Claro, que habrán cosas que, dependiendo de si usted lo desea o no, pueden cambiar".

"¿En serio?" el asintió. "Por ejemplo, dices que puedo evitar que Yoh salga herido en su primer pelea con Len, que Manta esté involucrado en el combate entre Yoh y Fausto... ¿incluso evitar que Lyserg se una a los Soldados X?".

"Eso y mucho mas. Pero debe recordar que por cada cambio pequeño, el destino de cada persona podría cambiar para bien o para mal".

"Tienes razón, creo que tendré mucho cuidado con lo que hago…".

"Y dígame, ¿Ha pensado en algún plan hasta ahora?".

"Pues, según lo que yo elegí, iniciaré clases dos días antes que Yoh, así que tendré el tiempo suficiente para conocer el lugar y pensar qué haré para cumplir con mi aparente papel como _'Guardiana del destino'_… vaya, las cosas serán más complicadas de lo que creí" comenté con mi mirada al suelo, mi pelo cubriendo mis ojos.

"Tal vez, pero…" Yue se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en mis hombros, y levanté mi cabeza para verlo. "recuerde que esta vez me tendrá ahí siempre que necesite ayuda, Miyu-sama" me dijo, con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro.

"Yue…" podía estar muy confundida en ese momento, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

No lo puedo explicar, pero sentí que él y yo ya nos habíamos conocido y que éramos casi hermanos. Creo que si lo que él dijo es cierto, entonces debimos ser prácticamente inseparables hace 500 años. Parece que, como Yoh siempre dice, 'todo va a salir bien de algún modo'.

"Gracias. Tienes razón, aun si las cosas salen mal, presiento que te tendré a ti para ayudarme. Y ahora, creo que es el momento de idear un buen plan: veamos, tendré tiempo para ver el lugar antes de que llegue Yoh, así que también me daré la tarea de comprar comida… aun el dinero que tengo ahora no me será suficiente, pienso que sería una buena idea buscar algún trabajo de medio tiempo mientras doy un recorrido por el lugar".

"¿Lo ve? ¡Ese es un buen inicio, Miyu-sama!".

"Eso es bueno. Y ahora que tengo eso aclarado, necesito pensar en el plan principal".

"¿'Plan principal'?".

"Exacto. Primero, hacerme amiga Yoh. Si quiero que todo salga bien necesitaré su ayuda. Segundo, cuando este en problemas, lo ayudare para que no salga herido… o al menos no tanto. Tercero, cuando el momento llegue, caerle bien a Anna".

"¿Y por qué necesita 'caerle bien' a Anna-san?".

"Si le caigo bien, tal vez me deje quedarme en la pensión con ellos. No pienso quedarme en este hotel por tanto tiempo".

"Miyu-sama, no entiendo por que se preocupaba tanto. Todo su plan actual suena grandioso".

"Gracias, pero…".

"'Pero…' ¿qué?".

"También tendré que atraer la atención de _cierto _shaman".

"Se refiere usted a…" yo asentí. "¿Para qué necesita captar su atención? El **no** captar su atención era la razón por la que ha sido traída aquí de forma tan abrupta".

"Lo sé, pero si quiero seguir con vida, necesito que él tenga al menos un mínimo interés en mi. Por ejemplo con Len, Hao quería que él se le uniera y aun cuando se negó, como Hao había visto cierto potencial en el, lo dejó ser. Así que, si quiero que los seguidores de Hao no me maten **o** me hieran seriamente, necesito que vea potencial en mi, sin saber toda la verdad sobre quién soy y por que estoy aquí".

"Miyu-sama…" se podía ver en los ojos de Yue que se sentía inseguro acerca de mi plan, o más bien esa última parte. "Entendido, si eso es lo que usted desea hacer, la ayudaré en lo que necesite".

"Gracias Yue. Pero…".

"¿Qué ocurre?".

"Hao tiene el reishi, ¿cómo es posible que no se entere?".

"Los Grandes Espíritus le otorgaron una habilidad cuando usted llegó aquí, una barrera para que a nadie le sea posible leer sus pensamientos".

Suspiré. "¡Que alivio! Algo menos de que preocuparme" sonreí mientras me recostaba en la cama, hasta que recordé algo que quería preguntar. "Un momento. Dices que tanto este como mi mundo están conectados entre sí".

"Si, eso es cierto".

"¿Significa que también encontraré personas de mi mundo aquí?".

"Fui informado acerca de eso. Te encontrarás con personas provenientes de tu mundo, algunas enviadas para ayudarte, otras que vinieron aquí por su propio beneficio".

"¿Su propio beneficio?".

"En busca de poder. El poder más grande que existe en ambos mundos y que solo se puede alcanzar en este".

"¿Los Grandes Espíritus?".

"Así es".

"Ya veo…".

"Miyu-sama, yo le sugiero descansar. Después de todo, mañana será su primer día de escuela".

"Tienes razón" sonreí. "Tengo el presentimiento de que mañana será un día productivo y lleno de sorpresas".

Y con eso, me dejé llevar por el sueño. Debo admitir que aun me resulta muy extraño que haya sido capaz de dormir aun con todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me considero una chica anormal en muchos sentidos de la palabra.

Mientras dormía me puse a pensar en lo último que Yue dijo, sobre que me encontraría con personas de mi mundo que me ayudarían. ¿Acaso podre ver a mi hermano? ¿Veré a mis amigas? ¿Conoceré a algún nuevo amigo?...

La mañana siguiente, me levante como en cualquier día normal de escuela en mi hogar: vi la hora, me hice un desayuno sencillo de pan con mermelada, me duché, me peiné y me puse mi uniforme escolar. Claro que lo que hacía de esto algo diferente, es que ahora usaré el uniforme de mi anime favorito.

Una vez puesto mi uniforme y ya terminando de acomodar algunas cosas en mi bolso, me miré detenidamente al espejo por primera vez desde que desperté aquí. Mi pelo largo, y ahora negro, fluyendo libre y despreocupadamente, haciendo a mis ojos resaltar. Muy bien, debo admitirlo, ¡este es el momento más genial y épico de toda mi vida!

… O al menos lo fue hasta que recordé algo justo antes de irme.

"Yue, tengo una duda."

A mi llamado, Yue apareció a mi lado. Supongo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a la idea de que se aparezca de esta forma, puesto que no me sorprendí esta vez.

"¿Qué desea preguntar, Miyu-sama?".

"Dices que hace 500 años, yo- o más bien nosotros -ayudamos a derrotar a Hao."

"Eso es cierto".

"Entonces, ¿es posible que el te reconozca si te ve?".

El silencio de Yue fue un "si".

"Pero…" continuó, sonriendo. "Sé de una manera con la que no se enterará de quién soy".

"¿En serio?" el asintió. "¿Cómo?".

El me respondió con una sonrisa, seguida de una luz que lo rodeó por completo. Cuando la luz se disipó, en el lugar de Yue se encontraba un lobo rojo con algunas partes de su pelaje color azul, y unos inconfundibles ojos azules como el océano.

"¡¿P-por que no me dijiste que podías cambiar de forma?!"pregunte en un pseudo-grito, no sabía si estar aliviada o molesta.

"Creí que tal vez necesitaba descansar acerca de todo lo que ha estado pasando, no fue mi intensión hacerla enfadar, Miyu-sama".

Suspiré. "De acuerdo, lo siento. Bueno, lo mejor será irnos ya".

"Entendido".

"Una cosa más…".

"¿Qué desea saber?".

"¿No hay algún modo en el que podamos hablar sin que alguien se entere?".

"Claro que si, deje que haga una pequeña demostración" dijo sonriendo y regresó al brazalete.

"_De este modo podremos comunicarnos a través de los pensamientos__" _escuché a Yue decirlo en mi cabeza.

'_Ya veo, algo así como telepatía__'._

"_Exactamente. Y no debe preocuparse, aun así es imposible que incluso yo pueda leer sus pensamientos__"._

Yo sonreí.

"¡Perfecto! Ahora es momento de irnos".

Estaba por salir de mi hogar temporal, hasta recordar algo.

"Ah, no quiero empezar la escuela sin mis más preciadas posesiones".

Busqué en la mesa al lado de mi cama, y tomé mi crucifijo y lo puse alrededor de mi cuello, seguido de mis queridos y siempre fieles audífonos blanco y negro. Ahora que lo pienso, gracias a la lógica de cómo Yoh puede escuchar música sin algún aparato además de sus audífonos, creo que ni siquiera necesitaré mi celular. Pero bueno, ¡nunca se sabe!

Ya completamente lista, salí y me encaminé a la escuela. En realidad no estaba tan lejos.

* * *

Una vez que llegué a las puertas de la escuela, juro que mi mandíbula casi toca el piso. ¡Esa escuela es mucho más grande de lo que se muestra en el anime!

Entré a la escuela y, una vez en el interior, me recibió una mujer detrás de un escritorio, tecleando algo en su computadora al mismo tiempo que firmaba unos papeles.

"Disculpe…" empecé.

"Ahora no, ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupa-…?" una vez que me vio, cambio su expresión enfadada por una más amigable. "¡Oh, perdón! Tú debes ser la nueva alumna, Miyu Mizuki, ¿cierto?" yo asentí. "Es un gusto, soy Yuki Shimazaki, consejera de la escuela".

"Un placer conocerla. Lamento haber interrumpido su trabajo" sonreí nerviosamente.

"Oh, descuida. Creí que eras otra alumna, o mejor dicho una de mis 'visitas regulares'.

"No se preocupe. Bueno, yo...".

"No sabes donde serán tus clases y querías saber si yo podría ayudarte, ¿no es así?" sonrió.

"Si, eso es cierto" reí un poco.

"Sígueme" dijo levantándose de su escritorio y llevándome al salón donde estaré estudiando hasta que comience el torneo.

Una vez que llegamos a la puerta del aula, el profesor iba llegando.

"Ah, tú debes ser la alumna nueva".

"Así es, señor. Soy Miyu Mizuki" dije mientras me inclinaba un poco, de manera respetuosa.

"Me alegra ver que al fin llega a mi clase una alumna educada, espero que los demás aprendan un poco de ti" sonrió y luego miró a Yuki. "Shimazaki-san, ya puede continuar con su trabajo".

Antes de irse, Yuki volteó a verme.

"Si necesitas algo, al menos un bocadillo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme" sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Luego, el profesor entró al aula.

"Alumnos, ya todos tomen asiento. A partir de hoy, una nueva alumna estudiará con ustedes" dicho eso, me hizo una señal para que yo entrara.

'_Vamos Miyu, tu puedes. Solo respira hondo y has el papel de la chica misteriosa y callada'._

Inhalé, exhalé, y entre al aula.

En cuanto puse un pie en el salón, los ojos de todos estaban sobre mí. Seguí tranquilamente hasta estar frente al pizarrón y me puse de frente al resto de la clase. Luego, el profesor me presentó.

"Conozcan a su nueva compañera, Miyu Mizuki. Por cuestiones personales, ella ha sido transferida desde una escuela en América; así que, sean buenos con ella y espero puedan aprender algunas cosas de ella".

Cuando terminó de hablar, empezó a escribir mi nombre en el pizarrón y, mientras lo hacía, pude escuchar a algunos alumnos hablando entre sí.

"… de América…".

"que lindo pelo…".

"¿su pelo? ¡Sus ojos son hermosos! Lo que daría por un color de ojos así…".

"me pregunto si usa maquillaje o alguna crema para su rostro…".

Cuando el profesor dejó de escribir, todos callaron. Yo sonreí ligeramente; ya sabía lo que estaban esperando.

"Mi nombre es Miyu Mizuki, tengo 13 años. Espero que nos podamos llevar bien" finalicé con una pequeña reverencia.

…

De repente todos, y digo **TODOS** empezaron a aplaudir… y juro que vi a algunos con ojos en forma de corazón. Aun con toda la sorpresa, me mantuve en calma y me senté en el pupitre que señaló el profesor.

* * *

Las horas de clase pasaron muy rápido.

Y en cuanto el profesor salió del salón, algunas chicas me empezaron a bombardear con preguntas.

"¿De qué parte de América vienes?".

"¿Cómo son tus padres? ¡Seguro son personas muy agradables!".

"¿Usas algún producto especial para tu cabello? ¡Se ve hermoso!".

"¿Tienes novio? Me sorprendería que alguien tan linda como tú no estuviera saliendo con alguien".

Antes de que alguien más pudiera preguntar algo, yo interrumpí.

"Lo siento, la verdad es que no me siento muy bien; creo que debería ir a la enfermería" dije levantándome de mi asiento. Y honestamente no fue una completa mentira, ¡mi cabeza me dolió con tantas preguntas!

"¿Quieres que yo te lleve?" me di la vuelta para ver quién me habló.

Tenía pelo castaño rojizo, recogido en un peinado similar al de Minami Takahashi de AKB48; era casi de mi altura y tenia ojos color verde.

"Yo soy la encargada de la enfermería, y la señorita Shimazaki me pidió que si lo necesitabas, te llevara ahí" me explicó con una sonrisa. Muy bien, parece que al menos ella si es agradable… y menos molesta que los demás.

"Gracias" sonreí.

Salimos del aula en camino a la enfermería. Mientras íbamos caminando, ella comenzó a conversar un poco.

"Por cierto, soy Minami Akimoto; y por favor, solo llámame Minami, no me gusta cuando me tratan por 'Akimoto-chan' o 'Minami-san'".

"Entendido. Dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas estudiando aquí?".

"Desde que las clases iniciaron" sonrió.

"Oh, ya veo".

"¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?".

"Claro, pregunta".

De repente, ella paró de caminar con una mirada seria.

"No eres de este mundo, ¿cierto?".

… eso me dejó en shock. ¡No sabía cómo responder!

"Tranquila, yo tampoco" volvió a sonreír. "déjame adivinar, ¿fuiste traída aquí por una página de juegos de rol?".

Dejé mi estado de shock para responder. "Si, así es…".

"Al igual que yo. Bueno, ¡me alegra no ser la única en esta escuela!" sonrió de un modo que me recordó a Yoh. Vaya, ¡no puedo esperar a conocerlo!

"Creo que a mí también" sonreí.

Y así, seguimos nuestro camino a la enfermería; mientras caminábamos, ella me contaba algunas cosas sobre sí misma y de su lugar de origen. ¡Resulta que ella vive en la misma región que yo! También me dijo que era fan de AKB48, razón de su nombre y de su aspecto similar al de 'Takamina'. Yo también le conté algunas cosas: mi familia y como me llevaba mejor con mi hermano; mis pocas y preciadas amistades en mi escuela, al igual que los fans de AKB que he conocido en internet…. Eso y otros temas como mi adicción a los dulces en general y como era prácticamente una carnívora en casa.

Al llegar a la enfermería, me hicieron una revisión rápida y, tal y como ya había previsto, no era más que una simple jaqueca. Luego regresamos a salón y continuaron las clases.

* * *

Al final de clases, al descubrir que Minami no tenía un lugar donde quedarse, la invité a que se quedara conmigo al menos hasta que encontrara donde quedarse… o hasta que Anna nos diera permiso para quedarnos en la pensión con ella e Yoh.

Llegamos a la habitación del hotel y seguimos conversando sobre nuestras vidas en casa, eso hasta quedarnos dormidas. Entonces, mientras dormía, descubrí que encontré una nueva amiga, una con la que podría llevar a cabo mi misión y que podrá cuidarme la espalda en esta nueva aventura.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :3 comentarios? criticas? sugerencias? o al menos simples palabras de animo o amenazas de muerte? xD hasta el siguiente capitulo! (espero no tardar tanto esta vez ;w;)**


End file.
